25th Tenka-Ichi Budōkai
* Mark * Mighty Mask * Son Gohan * Son Goten * Trunks * Vegeta * Videl }} The 25th Tenkaichi Budōkai was a tournament which served as the stage by which the monster, Majin Bū, was unleashed upon the universe once again. It was held on May 7, Age 774. Prelude The tournament was first mentioned a month prior when Videl—having recently unmasked Gohan as the Great Saiyaman—asks Gohan if he is going to compete. While Gohan was reluctant to enter, Videl blackmailed him by threatening that if he doesn't enter, she would reveal his identity to everybody.Dragon Ball Z chapter 231 Later, Gohan paid a visit to Bulma at Capsule Corporation in order to alter his costume for the tournament. Having overheard their conversation, Vegeta decided to compete in order to have a match against Gohan. Moments later, communicating from the Afterlife, Son Goku announced that he too would be competing in the tournament, as he could return to the mortal realm for a single day. In his excitement, Gohan went on to track down Kuririn (who now has a family consisting of 18 and Marron) and Piccolo, informing them of Goku's impending return. Upon returning home, Chi-Chi enthusiastically agreed to allow Gohan to repeat due to the promise of a large sum of money if he wins.Dragon Ball Z chapter 232 Preparation for the Tournament The following day, Gohan began his training in earnest with his younger brother, Son Goten, acting as his sparring partner. During the training, Goten revealed that he too could become a Super Saiyan, greatly surprising Gohan. They are interrupted, however, by the arrival of Videl, who came to learn how to fly from Gohan. Since Goten also didn't know how to fly, Gohan decided to teach the both of them. After a short argument, Gohan began to teach Videl the basis of drawing out her Ki.Dragon Ball Z chapter 233 Meanwhile, in the Afterlife, Goku resumed his training with North Kaiō. There, he met with South Kaiō, who claimed that his own warrior, Papoi, could easily defeat Goku. In a boastful display, North Kaiō had his southern counterpart add an additional eight tons to the two Goku was already using to train in order to prove Goku's superiority. While Goku was unable to hold up the weights in his normal state, upon becoming a Super Saiyan, he returned to training as usual, causing South Kaiō to back down. Back on Earth, as the first day of training neared its end, Videl had learned to draw out her ki, allowing her to float, while Goten had surprisingly learned to fly perfectly. The next morning, Videl arrived with her hair cut (per Gohan's suggestion) in order to begin a second day of training. It is also at this point that both Goten and Trunks decided to enter the tournament. That afternoon, at Capsule Corporation, Vegeta and Trunks trained in the gravity chamber. Vegeta noticed that Trunks was having difficulty and, amused, told him to leave the chamber. Trunks rectifies this by revealing his own Super Saiyan form—stunning Vegeta. The two Saiyans spar briefly, during which time Trunks managed to land a blow on Vegeta's face. Impressed with his son's power, Vegeta agrees to take Trunks to the amusement park while silently cursing how powerful the younger generation was becoming.Dragon Ball Z chapter 234 Later that day, Videl finally gained the ability to fly, though it tired her greatly. Ten days later, however, she had completely mastered the art of the Air Dance Technique, allowing Gohan and Goten to resume training seriously. Qualifying Round Junior Division Adult Division Preliminaries Battle Royale Championship Aftermath Tournament Brackets | Punta| | ''Chapter ''| Shin| | Demon Jr.| | ''Chapter ''| Videl| | Spopovich| | ''Chapter '' | 'Kibito| | G. Saiyaman| | Chapter ''| No. 18| | Mark| | ''Chapter ''| Son Goku| | Vegeta| | ''Chapter ''| Mighty Mask| | Killa| | ''Chapter ''| Yamu| | Jewel| | ''Chapter ''|Kuririn| | Shin| | ''Chapter ''|Spopovich| | None|--- | ''Chapter ''| No Fight|---| No Fight|--- | ''Chapter ''| Mighty Mask| | None|--- | ''Chapter ''| No Fight|--| No Fight|-- | ''Chapter ''| No Fight|--| No Fight|-- | ''Chapter ''|No. 18| | Mark| | | |Ƶ10 million| |Ƶ5 million |Consol="Strongest Under the Heavens" Title|widescore=yes|third place=no }} References Category:Tournaments